Deseos del corazón: Recuerdos de nuestras vidas juntos
by Laura Paty
Summary: La segunda entrega de Deseos del corazón, en la cual veremos algunas partes de las vidas de los cuatro personajes Morinaga Tetsuhiro y Tatsumi Souichi, en conjunción con lo que sigue sobre Morita Tetsuhiro y Tsunoda Souichi.


**_Esta historia es una especie de continuación de Deseos del corazón, tendremos la visión de las vidas de los cuatro personajes Morinaga Tetsuhiro y Tatsumi Souichi con sus reencarnaciones Morita Tetsuhiro y Tsunoda Souichi. Para comprender la trama es necesario leer Deseos del corazón primero._**

 ** _Este primer episodio está dedicado a Priscila que es una linda amiguita especial a la cual le agradezco el apoyo que siempre me deja con sus lindos comentarios en las historias. Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y que todos tus deseos del corazón se vuelvan realidad._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Deseos del corazón: recuerdos de nuestras vidas juntos._**

PDV (Punto de Vista) Tatsumi Souichi

A nuestra avanzada edad viviendo en la misma casa durante ya no recuerdo cuantos años, me ha parecido tan corto el tiempo de conocerlo, tenerlo como mío durante este tiempo y saber hasta el más mínimo secreto de su vida o él de la mía ha derivado en una confianza extrema. Nunca quise depender de la existencia de alguien más, siempre imaginé mi vida como algo esparcido en un sinfín de experimentos que me darían un lugar entre las personas que perduran al tiempo como contribuyentes eternos a la ciencia. Sin embargo ahora que en realidad ha ocurrido y muchas de mis investigaciones son de renombre, me han sido entregados premios por servir a mi país, a la ciencia e incluso a nuestro planeta con implementos ecológicos; me he percatado que la cosa más valiosa que poseo es la enorme familia con la que he crecido. Evidentemente no me refiero a crecer como un niño lo hace, sino en referencia a desarrollarme totalmente como una persona amada y que sabe de igual forma dar su amor, muy a mi manera. Sé de hecho que nunca me gustó, ni me gustará decirlo todo de la forma fácil, siempre me cuesta un poco expresar lo que llevó en mi corazón pero encuentro el momento para doblegar mi orgullo cuando así lo ha ameritado la situación.

Tomé entre mis manos una de las fotos, la de nuestra boda, en la cual los pequeños Tetsu-kun y Shiori aparecen al lado nuestro…

…

…

Muy temprano por la mañana Morinaga preparando el desayuno y yo planchando ropa de uniformes escolares, peinando al pequeño Tetsu-kun para luego intentar peinar a Shiori que corrió de inmediato con Morinaga:

— No quiero que me peine papi, siempre me da jalones.

— Cuando terminé el desayuno yo lo hago. — Respondió cariñosamente a su hija.

— Siempre consintiendo a esa niña, la vas a malcriar. — Refunfuñé.

— Es mi pequeñita y muy pronto ya no va a querer que la peinemos, hay que aprovechar el tiempo. — Dijo con voz chillona Tetsuhiro.

— No socaves mi autoridad delante de los niños.

— ¿Qué es socavar papi? — Preguntó Tetsu-kun entrado a la cocina.

— Es algo como disminuir. — Shiori se adelantó, siempre atenta al aprendizaje le encantaban los juegos educativos que teníamos en la computadora, a diferencia de Tetsu-kun que prefería salir con la bicicleta al parque, por supuesto acompañado de Tetsuhiro en otra bicicleta.

Nunca les permitimos salir solos a tan corta edad, aunque con la solitaria Shiori que prefería estudiar en sus ratos libres, su cantidad de amigos o amigas se volvió prácticamente nula, a excepción de una pequeña que de igual forma competía por sacar las más altas notas en la clase, con la cual se volvió muy cercana. Mis dos pequeños a pesar de ser gemelos, la escuela los colocó en distintas clases para favorecer su independencia, a pesar de ello Tetsu-kun cuidaba celosamente a su hermanita. Cierto día la tía Matsuda fue citada en la escuela para responder por las acciones de Tetsu-kun que se había peleado con un par de niños para defender a su hermana a la que molestaban por ser lista. No voy a hacer menos a mi niño, estoy tan orgulloso de él, pero sus aptitudes son variadas, el saca muy buenas notas en la escuela aunque no es el mejor, sin embargo gusta de participar y ganar todas las competencias deportivas, es ágil, veloz y además listo. Tiene las mejores cualidades de mi compañero de vida.

No quise seguir discutiendo con los niños ahí, simplemente respiré profundo para calmarme, luego aclararíamos todo, por lo que regresé a las labores, que me correspondían para marcharnos cada uno a sus distintos trabajos, mientras observé salir de la cocina a Shiori con un hermoso peinado sonriendo, cosa que me hizo molestarme un poco más, pues esa niña siempre se queja de mi forma de peinarla y con Tetsuhiro nunca dice nada.

La televisión sonaba con las noticias matutinas mientras me senté a la mesa mirándolo colocar los platos y demás cosas. Le ayudé a servirnos para finalmente sentarnos a desayunar. De pronto escuchamos una noticia que llamó nuestra atención:

 _"_ _El día de ayer fueron aprobadas las bodas entre personas del mismo sexo en todo el país"_

De inmediato las preguntas de nuestros niños no se hicieron esperar:

— ¿Se van a casar? — Cuestionó Tetsu-kun.

— Yo pensé que ya estaban casados. — Frunció su ceño Shiori.

— ¿Casarnos? Eso no tiene ninguna importancia, son cosas legales de gente mayor, lo más importante es hacer las cosas bien y cuidar de ustedes. — Respondí molesto.

— No es cierto mira el rostro de papá él quiere casarse ¿Verdad?

— Lo que Souichi dice es cierto, nosotros tenemos muchos años viviendo juntos y no hemos necesitado ningún papel que nos diga que somos o no somos algo. — Dijo con seriedad Tetsuhiro.

La pequeña Shiori me miró molesta, de alguna forma creyó que herí los sentimientos de Tetsuhiro, sin embargo lo miré y no noté nada malo en sus gestos. Aunque me hizo pensar que no está del todo mal tener un acuerdo legal para poder compartir los bienes y de igual forma saber que si algo me llega a ocurrir los niños se quedarán con él, o incluso al revés, que su familia no venga a reclamar por un nieto si a su hijo lo rechazaron.

Trabajando pensé tantas veces en ¿cómo podría ser una boda? Mi boda, nuestra boda, aunque al imaginar las cuestiones legales, decir algún tipo de juramento delante de tantos desconocidos y familiares metiches; luego para colmo irnos a una luna de miel donde todo el mundo incluidos los niños sabrán que vamos a tener sexo, me incomoda sobremanera, por lo que rechacé inmediatamente la tonta idea. Todo es perfecto tan cual es.

Por la noche llegué algo tarde a casa pues Hikari y yo tardamos mucho en terminar unos informes que nos pidieron para ese día, llevamos un par de semanas pesadas. Una vez ahí luego de cenar, prácticamente me escondí en nuestra habitación a mirar las fotos de la computadora. Tanto reflexionar en nuestra familia y boda me tenían nostálgico, sin embargo no pensé compartir este sentimiento con nadie, ni con Tetsuhiro, por lo que me senté en el escritorio de la habitación a fingir estudiar, pero inmediatamente fui al álbum de fotos en la laptop, miré todas las que me habían pasado de la boda de Hikari, luego venían las de nuestro sobrinito Taiki-kun, también un centenar de fotos con los niños desde recién nacidos hasta muchas del año pasado, las últimas seguramente se encuentran en el celular y no son tan frecuentes como antes.

Al siguiente día miré la argolla de bodas en el dedo de Hikari y recordé el día de su boda con Taiki, resplandeciente con una mirada de amor, sonreí un poco al imaginar la mirada de idiota que pondría si yo le entregara un anillo de compromiso ¿será que eso puede hacerlo más feliz? Aparentemente me estoy volviendo un tonto sentimental con cada año que pasamos juntos ¿Yo pensando en una boda?

De nuevo ese día fue exhaustivo, muchas cosas por revisar, datos y más datos, llegué rendido y Tetsuhiro me sirvió la cena con una sonrisa como cada noche. Las buenas acciones que realiza todos los días me tientan a querer hacer algo por él, darle una boda conmigo, podría ser una opción, aunque acceder al sexo sin golpearlo es más que suficiente. De igual forma está el hecho de que si quisiera una boda ya me lo habría pedido, es muy poco paciente cuando quiere algo. Pensándolo bien, yo no soy así debo dejar de preocuparme de esas estupideces de una vez. Una vez terminando mi cena lo acompañé a la habitación en la cual yacía totalmente dormido, por alguna razón no hemos podido tener intimidad, no es que sea algo urgente o importante, pero comienzo a preguntarme si luego de estos diecisiete años de estar juntos es posible que la pasión dentro de su corazón se esfume un día de estos. El animado kohai que emocionado me robaba besos, ahora me los da de una forma tan simple como costumbre, pero lo más valioso es la familia que tenemos, la compañía diaria y las largas charlas que tampoco han sido muchas desde hace algunas semanas. ¿Está aburrido de mí?

El día comenzó como siempre, nos duchamos, vestimos y fuimos a levantar a los niños para que se arreglaran mientras cada uno a sus labores. Morinaga como siempre en la cocina haciendo los almuerzos para todos, cuando Tetsu-kun me miró de forma extraña:

— Papá, tengo algo importante que decirte.

— Adelante, dime.

— Podemos hablar en la habitación con Shiori.

— Pero que sea rápido que se nos hace tarde.

Caminé con una sensación extraña, los pequeños delante de mí serios y con algún complot extraño que seguramente tendría que ver con problemas, llegamos a la habitación siendo Shiori la que habló:

— Papi, tu eres el indicado, queremos que ustedes se casen y ayer Tetsu y yo compramos este anillo para que tú seas el que le pida matrimonio a papá.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! — Intenté contener las malas palabras, pero fue inútil: — Estos asuntos no les conciernen a un par de niños como ustedes.

— No es cierto papi, ustedes son una pareja como todas y queremos saber que pueden comprometerse como los demás. — Dijo sabiamente Tetsu-kun.

— Además en todos los cuentos deben casarse para vivir felices por siempre y prometerse amor delante de todo el mundo compartiendo su felicidad con los demás. — Recalcó con el ceño fruncido Shiori.

— Nunca los hemos visto prometerse nada y la tía Matsuda nos explicó que las bodas son para eso.

De su bolsa en sus diminutas manos Shiori sacó un anillo de plástico plateado y simple el cual me hizo sentir tan conmovido, nuestros hijos pidiendo que seamos como los demás, pero nunca recriminando ser hijos de dos hombres, sino la súplica es con la finalidad de vernos prometernos amor ante sus pequeños e impresionables ojos. Incluso compraron un anillo a escondidas de todos ¿Dónde comprarían algo como eso?

Suspire y me sentí totalmente conmovido ante las acciones tan complejas en las que los niños piensan, por lo que respondí conteniendo mis emociones:

— Está bien niños, lo haré.

Saltos y gritos de felicidad dieron, me abrazaron y luego prácticamente corrieron hasta el comedor mirándome sospechosamente. Tetsuhiro colocó los platos y servimos la comida. Antes de sentarnos los pequeños me observaron expectantes, seguramente se morían de ganas por escuchar mi propuesta. No supe que hacer por lo que comencé a comer con desesperación mientras pensé en lo que debería decir a la hora de proponerle matrimonio, el clásico "te casas conmigo" salió en mi cabeza dando vueltas, hasta que terminamos de desayunar y los niños no se movieron de sus lugares a pesar de no tener más comida en sus platos. Los diminutos e inquisidores ojos me torturaron hasta que exclamé levantándome de la mesa:

— ¡Ya basta!

Me coloqué con una rodilla en el suelo y ante la mirada atónita de Tetsuhiro tomé su mano, guardando en mi otra mano el anillo para mostrarlo poco después y dije:

— Nos vamos a casar.

— No. — respondió de inmediato Tetsuhiro.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Expresaron los pequeños al unísono.

— Lo haces por obligación, te lo dije antes, no necesitamos casarnos así somos felices.

Mi orgullo herido, mi corazón con esa extraña sensación que dio vueltas por todo mi sistema; como punzadas desde mi pecho hasta cada parte me dominaron. Me levanté y de pie me di la vuelta para evitar llorar, si miro su rostro me dolerá tanto que lloraré. Como pude me contuve y dije:

— No importa, tienes razón me sentí forzado, menos mal que no aceptaste o me tendría que arrepentir de hacer algo tan absurdo… — Me mordí un labio para lastimarme y evitar llorar, sólo fruncí el ceño expresando: — Acabo de recordar que no he enviado los informes al profesor Fukushima, ¿podrías levantar los platos por mí?

Todos enmudecieron luego de presenciar mi propuesta fallida, escapé hasta mi habitación, ahí lloré sin poder detenerme, nunca supuse que él pudiera rechazarme, no quise que aceptara, pero dentro de mí imaginé tantas cosas. Abrí mi mano en forma de puño que contenía el anillo que mis hijos me dieron y lo miré con tristeza, luego sentí unas manitas que me envolvieron con ternura.

— No llores papi, no importa si no se casan papá se quedará contigo. — Me dijo acongojado Tetsu-kun.

— No estoy llorando, es sólo que … no importa, tenemos que irnos baja con tu hermana yo me quedaré a enviar los archivos.

En realidad no hay ningunos archivos que mandar, necesito espacio para comprender la razón de estos sentimientos tan extraños, mi pequeño bajó las escaleras a regañadientes mientras yo grité desde arriba:

— Llévalos, el profesor me está exigiendo unas cosas que no terminé ayer.

Desde abajo su voz respondió:

— Si yo los llevó, nos vemos en la noche Souichi.

Me senté con preocupación a reflexionar sobre mi estado, ¿Por qué diablos a mí me molesta que no aceptara? No quise nunca casarme, las bodas entre personas del mismo sexo son algo absurdo y populista que ocupa el gobierno para obtener la aprobación de los grupos minoritarios. Siempre imaginé que Morinaga, hace tanto que no le digo por su apellido, todo el tiempo por su nombre, siendo que antes su apellido dicho en la oscuridad de su habitación fue algo tan especial; aquél Morinaga que moriría feliz si yo le hubiera propuesto una cosa de ese tipo, ahora resulta que es tan cotidiano el que nosotros nos besemos, incluso es delante de nuestros hijos, ese par de personitas presencian nuestros actos de afecto ¿Afecto? ¿O simplemente costumbre? Quisiera decir que cada vez que mis labios se aproximan a los suyos he sentido esa pasión, no obstante debo ser franco conmigo mismo, no toda las veces, muchas es una especie de formalidad, como dar los buenos días, al despedirnos darnos un beso en la puerta. El día de hoy por ejemplo se marchó y se marchará al trabajo sin recibir ese contacto "Especial". La oscuridad de mis pensamientos irrumpió mi cabeza, aunque salí a trabajar intentando ocultar mis pensamientos a esa mujer intuitiva y metiche, la cual me miró entrar a su lado sin notar mis problemas. Temo que presiente que algo está mal, me observa detenidamente durante nuestras labores, hasta que sentí sus brazos que me rodearon, provocando que un par de amargas lágrimas cayeran por mis ojos; intenté evitar que salieran pero al recibir su afecto tan maternal mi cuerpo tembló al instante y no pude impedirlo. Entonces su voz al tiempo que su mano acarició mi espalda:

— ¿Pelearon?

— No peleamos, no quiero hablar de ello.

— Comprendo… pero ya sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, siempre te voy a apoyar. Sea lo que sea, sabrás encontrar una solución y sino yo te puedo ayudar.

Asentí lloriqueando, de nuevo tiene que verme así tan estúpidamente sensible y por una cosa tan absurda. Me resultó imposible quitar la vista de su anillo de bodas, al tiempo que toqué el que se encuentra en mi bolsillo, ese pequeño pedacito de plástico por el que mis gemelitos pagaron; sigo sin poder creer que ellos me obligaran a pedirle matrimonio. Por la noche no pensé regresar pronto a casa, necesito tiempo a solas, razón para dejar ir temprano a Hikari, la cual sospechó de inmediato mis intenciones y me permitió quedarme, no sin antes decir:

— Cualquier cosa que ocurriera deberías hablarla francamente con él, estoy totalmente segura que es un malentendido, él es tan accesible, debes decirle lo que te molesta, piénsalo, seguro ni tú mismo lo sabes a ciencia cierta.

— Ya largo de aquí, te digo que quiero avanzar un poco más el trabajo un rato y tú debes volver con mi sobrinito.

Se marchó y continué trabajando, hasta que no me di cuenta de la hora, y una llamada me sacó de mis labores:

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Souichi te encuentras bien? — La voz preocupada de Morinaga en el teléfono.

— Claro que sí, me quedé un rato a terminar un par de cosas.

— Ya es muy tarde, son las diez de la noche y los niños no se han querido dormir porque dicen que tienen algo importante que decirnos. ¿Podrías dejar el trabajo para mañana?

— Ya no molestes, voy para allá.

Guardé las muestras en los refrigeradores y partí a casa. Me encontré a Morinaga sentado frente a la televisión y a los niños en la mesa cabeceando con algunos cuadernos frente a ellos.

— Ya estoy aquí, vayan a dormir ahora.

— No papi, primero queremos hablar con ustedes. — Dijo Shiori.

— Ahora que otra genial idea tienen, ¿no podemos hablar otro día? — Les respondí con fastidio.

Tomaron mis manos y me jalaron hasta el sofá con Tetsuhiro.

— Papá tenemos que saber ¿por qué no quieres casarte con papi? — Expresó Tetsu-kun con la mirada seria.

— Son cosas de adultos, Souichi y yo estamos bien así.

— ¡No! Hiciste llorar a papi con tu rechazo. — Dijo Shiori enérgicamente.

Tetsuhiro de inmediato volteó su rostro y yo quería ocultarme en alguna parte, todos me miraron sin decir nada, hasta que sentí ganas de ahorcarlos:

— No lloré, me molestó que no aceptarás, los niños quieren vernos prometer quedarnos juntos, incluso compraron este anillo.

La seguridad de mis palabras los calmó, ahora las miradas fueron directo a Morinaga que al instante bajó su rostro y habló:

— Miren niños, su padre y yo tenemos más de diecisiete años juntos, no requerimos de comprobaciones, no tenían que obligarlo a pedirme semejante cosa.

— Pero papá en los cuentos que nos leen cuando encuentran la persona especial se casan y se prometen amor por el resto de sus vidas. — Refutó Shiori.

— La vida real no es un cuento, no tienen que obligarnos a casarnos. — Continuó Morinaga.

Las palabras tan frías de Tetsuhiro como nunca las escuché me molestaron, cada una de ellas colmó mi paciencia, no pude evitar decir lo que toda la tarde pensé tantas veces.

— No es obligación, nadie puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, pero veo que para ti esto es costumbre, no te esfuerzas, todo se volvió tan simple, incluso hace unas semanas tú no has intentado… nada.

Intenté taparme la boca al decir semejantes barbaridades, pero la verdad salió como liberando la pesadez, el pesar que constriñe mi pecho se marchó dando lugar a una sensación de calor por todo mi cuerpo, más en mi rostro que lo miró al reclamar tantas cosas. Sin dejar de verme tomó mis manos entre las suyas, sus mejillas también se pusieron rojas, entonces con una gran sonrisa dijo:

— Souichi, si quiero, por supuesto que me encantaría casarme contigo, creí que odiabas esas cosas, me convencí de que nunca ocurriría. Haz tenido mucho trabajo por eso no pretendía molestarte con eso que te agota. Nunca podría ser costumbre, porque desde la primera vez que te besé mi corazón saltó de emoción, de igual forma cada vez que nos besamos me gustaría abrazarte sin dejarte ir a ningún lado. Comprendo que debo compartirte con nuestros hijos, con tu empleo y familia, por eso procuro no molestarte con mis tonterías luego de tantos años y sobre todo por tantas pruebas de tu amor que me has dado.

— ¡Eres tan idiota! Moléstame, irrítame y agota mi energía, sino me haces creer que ya no te importo.

— Hazlo de forma correcta papi. — señaló Tetsu-kun.

— ¡Queremos ver que se lo pidas! — pidió Shiori.

No podía negarme a la petición de los pequeños, esta vez sabía que las cosas irían bien, por lo que me puse sobre una rodilla saqué el anillo y dije:

— ¿Nos podemos casar entonces?

— ¡Claro que sí! Tengo que hablarle a Hiroto, a Kanako, Hikari y a la tía Matsuda. ¡Me voy a casar!

— ¡Eso no! De ninguna forma quiero metiches en nuestra boda, suficiente con este par.

— Pero Souichi, necesitamos testigos, además la fiesta y la luna de miel.

— Testigos sólo la tía Matsuda, Hikari y su esposo. No quiero fiesta, ni preguntas, ni nada. Además si los invitamos a todos seguro que posponen las cosas hasta que pacten una fecha.

— Supongo que tienes razón, pero Hiroto es mi padrino, él no puede faltar.

— Como quieras.

De esa forma Morinaga esa misma noche antes de dormir tenía los requisitos y nos concertó una cita por internet para el viernes de esa misma semana. ¿Qué podía hacer? Intenté fingir leer en mi laptop hasta que me la retiró de las piernas cerrándola:

— Dijiste que no me esfuerzo y que no he intentado nada.

Invadió mi cuerpo con sus besos profundos llenos de deseo, por mi parte me sentí como un idiota por pedirle tal cosa, pero recibir tales atenciones me puso totalmente dispuesto a disfrutar cualquier cosa que él me hiciera, en mi oído con suavidad su voz murmuró:

— ¿Quieres esperar a nuestra luna de miel o lo hacemos ahora?

— Te digo que tenemos cosas que hacer para tener una luna de miel, no podemos irnos de vacaciones, mucho menos dejar a los niños varios días.

— El viernes es nuestra boda y seguro que Hikari los cuida el fin de semana para darnos espacio. Vamos a dormir.

Su cuerpo que se encontraba sobre el mío se acomodó a mi lado, no podría resistir tantos días de abstinencia, no soporto más su lejanía. Tomé valor y me subí a continuar lo besos, de inmediato sus manos bajaron a frotar mi pijama, una pasó a mi trasero y la otra sobre mi eje que se endureció entre sus hábiles dedos. Tenía ganas de dejarme amar, de recibir sus caricias como siempre, pero luego de reclamarle tantas cosas, creo que yo mismo no me he esforzado en demostrar mi afecto tampoco. Cerré los ojos y metí mis manos bajo su pijama, percibí el hermoso cuerpo que tantas veces me ha tomado, tan atractivo, terso al contacto y como todas las veces su piel se erizo al pasar mi mano. Unos segundos transcurrieron y me fue retirada la camisa del pijama, forcé la suya de igual forma, la levanté con él permitiendo sacarla. Tener mi cuerpo sobre el suyo le quitó el aliento, por lo que su respiración y la mía se cruzaron cuando nuestras bocas se unieron en el profundo placer de darle mi amor. Levanté mi cara para observarlo, necesitaba ver en sus ojos eso que tantas veces percibí. Al tener esos hermosos ojos verdes frente a mí lo supe, es el mismo kohai que me sigue adorando, aquel que con pupilas dilatadas puede producirme placer y afecto combinados, al que quiero probar cada día. No sólo lo demostró con la mirada, también de sus labios salió:

— Souichi, cada día creo que te amo más, ahora vas a ser mi esposo, no podría ser más feliz.

Invirtió nuestros cuerpos quedando sobre mí, jaló mis pantalones y bajó un poco los suyos sacando su miembro endurecido ante mis ojos que discretamente vieron aquel espectáculo. Tomó el lubricante del cajón recostándose un poco en mí, pude ver como lo destapó para poner un poco en sus dedos y luego forzar uno en mi estreches. Su boca bajó a poner mi eje en sus labios con suavidad moviéndolos, hasta que comenzó a introducirlo en su apretada garganta la cual me forzó a cubrir mi boca evitando dejar escapar sonidos delatores.

Las sensaciones atiborraron mis ideas, todos y cada uno de los pensamientos en mi cabeza se volvieron profundamente lujuriosos, estamos él, yo y su tibia boca que se mueve en cada lugar, en cada pequeña parte que hace bombear una y otra vez esas cosquillas que me enloquecen, lo único que anhelo es que se hagan cada vez más intensas. Un pensamiento me asaltó de pronto ¿Sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mí? No quise evadir nuestro encuentro, pero el estúpido corazón que tengo me trajo al mundo real y un par de lágrimas lo hicieron dejar de tocarme para subir hasta mi rostro y con una mano quitó los cabellos que se pegaron a mi cara por el sudor, por lo que me dijo:

— Te amo Souichi, todavía te importa que yo te preste atención. No estés triste, no imaginé que te pudiera herir al rechazar la propuesta.

— No lloro y no estoy triste.

Me volvió a besar, al instante su lengua en mi boca me transmitió una profunda paz, se llevó mis pesares, mis dudas, sin embargo preguntó:

— Di que me amas.

Mi corazón saltó, tenía un tiempo que no lo pedía tan pasionalmente:

— Te amo Tetsuhiro.

— ¿Quieres que siga?

Asentí con vergüenza, sintiendo su miembro moverse junto al mío, recordándome que nos encontramos desnudos y aún más casi me corría. Bajó su mano en medio de nosotros para proceder a explorar mi interior, masajeó mi próstata con pericia, mientras no me percaté que me observaba detenidamente pues había cerrado los ojos, pero al instante en que los abrí pude verlo, el hambriento y salvaje hombre con el que uní mi vida. Lo supe realmente en ese preciso segundo, él haría cualquier cosa a mi lado, buscaría hacerme feliz, ignoraría sus propios deseos con tal de verme dichoso, es sólo que ahora yo haría lo mismo por él.

En medio de mis reflexiones sentí la punzada placentera, al tiempo que miré sus ojos verdes cerrarse conteniendo el placer, quise desesperarlo y empujé mi cuerpo presionando con mis piernas que lo rodearon hasta meterlo por completo, sintiendo de inmediato las pulsaciones de su orgasmo. Respiró con dificultad, cayó sobre mí y expresó apenas audible en mi oreja:

— Lo siento, no pensé que podrías hacer eso tan excesivamente placentero.

Me volvió a besar para sentir el afecto que le puedo dar y agito con su mano mi eje. Él quería arrumacos, el placer de su cuerpo se desvanecía, pero él mío se prendía cada minuto más, por lo que se repuso un poco para succionarme al tiempo que con sus dedos frotó suave pero constantemente, haciendo temblar de pasión cada uno de mis músculos. No podía gritar pues nuestros pequeños están en casa durmiendo, razón por la que tapé mi boca para centrarme en las succiones y cada pliegue de su paladar que se frota en mi miembro. Su lengua recorrió de inmediato el glande y sus dedos en mi interior presionaron, hasta que al introducir mi eje con fuerza en su garganta me corrí inevitablemente, incluso mordí uno de mis dedos para no gritar. Todo se puso en blanco, ninguna cosa pudo cambiar ese increíble éxtasis que me regala cada vez con sus caricias. Una vez pude recomponerme lo miré despegarse de mí con un hilo de una de tantas sustancias pegajosas que tenemos durante el sexo, me sonrojé hasta que me sujetó entre sus brazos y con besos nos dormimos tranquilamente…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PDV MORITA TETSUHIRO

Hace un par de meses en mi boda, creí que "por siempre" era muy poco tiempo, sin embargo ahora con un esposo gruñón y embarazado de seis meses no puedo evitar pensar que "por siempre" es demasiado tiempo. Muchas ocasiones reflexiono sobre eso al salir a las cuatro de la mañana a conseguir helado a la tienda para que se sienta mejor y no tenga tanto calor, o correr de inmediato cada que exige mi presencia tan solo para darle un vaso con agua.

Estos días de verano, han azotado Japón muy enérgicamente y un hombre embarazado que es bastante quejumbroso aún antes de engendrar un bebé, muchísimo más ahora que tiene un avanzado estado de gestación, todo le causa molestias se pone tan sensible al calor tal cual nuestro niño Souta.

Básicamente estas últimas semanas he cuidado a dos bebés aparte de ir a la universidad a mis estudios de medicina, puesto que Souichi ha dejado de ir al laboratorio por su avanzado estado con una pansa bastante notoria que ya no puede ocultar con la bata. Se suponía que con una licencia de trabajo por dos meses se encargaría de cuidar a Souta, no obstante mi hermana lo ha hecho un completo inútil. Todos los días temprano por la mañana Kyoko llega a cuidarlos mientras me marcho a clases, aunque le comenté por aparte que Souichi es capaz de cuidarse mientras estoy en la escuela ella insiste en llegar a preparar el desayuno asear la casa y mimarlo más allá de cualquier cosa imaginada.

Esta noche mientras estudio para un examen las cosas cada se complican más, no tengo idea como podré sobrevivir a todo este problema.

— ¡Ayúdame con Souta ahora! — Escuché un grito bastante grosero desde la sala.

— Ya voy...

Camine hasta ver que estaban sucios comiendo helado en el sillón, batieron de helado todo cuanto pudieron. Le quite a Souta que se apoyaba en su vientre mientras comían. Me parecieron tan lindos que olvide la forma a grosera en la que fui llamado a ayudar. Tome a nuestro bebé en brazos hasta el baño donde al entrar gritó:

— paaaaaapiiiiii, agua nooooo ayudaaaa.

No podía creer que se pusiera de esa forma tan berrinchuda conmigo, sus gritos me resultaron terribles de inmediato llegó Souichi a quitarme al pequeño para abrazarlo puesto que le estiraba las manos en señal de salvación diciendo:

— Tetsu malo.

Algo que me ha estado molestando es que nuestro Souta me dice Tetsu y a él dice papi, a razón de que Sou-kun siempre se le olvidó decirme papá delante del niño, ahora no me tiene ningún respecto. Unos instantes después el pequeño batido de helado llegó a los brazos de su consentidor padre que me recriminó al instante:

— Souta ya había tomado un baño, no necesita tomar otro sólo le lavamos las manitas, limpiamos un poco su cara y listo ¿verdad bebé?

— Shi. — Dijo el pequeño Souta sonriendo a Sou-kun que lo limpiaba con unas toallitas húmedas.

Tenía tantas ganas de reclamar y decirle que no tengo tiempo para perderlo con tonterías que él puede resolver, o el hecho de que me quita autoridad delante de nuestro hijo, pero me contuve de recordar que está embarazado y es una etapa que pasará muy pronto, por lo que expresé:

— Creo que volveré a estudiar, mañana tengo examen.

Su mirada cambió de pronto y se volvió de chantaje.

— Casi no te vemos y cuando estas en casa estas estudiando, yo también soy algo importante y no me das la atención que antes me dabas, yo esperaba que durmieras a Souta y luego pasáramos un tiempo juntos a solas.

— Mañana tengo un importante examen y además como no puedes decirme lo que realmente quieres no lo voy a hacer.

Al decirle eso un par de lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos y se marchó al cuarto de Souta con él en brazos sin decirme nada. No podía dejarlo enojado, después de todo es mi pareja aunque me haga enojar. Entré a hurtadillas a la habitación y lo miré cantando la canción de cuna que Kyoko nos cantaba, el bebé tenía sus ojos cerrados y yo me aproximé por detrás y lo abracé sugestivamente pegando mi cuerpo en señal de mi deseo. Paró de cantar para decirme en voz muy baja:

— déjame no estoy de humor, eres tan desagradable.

— Será mejor que cantes porque Souta está despertando. — Le dije haciendo que volteara a ver a nuestro hijo que comenzaba a moverse.

Continuó con la canción mientras yo acariciaba su entrepierna bajo la pansa que cada vez parecía mucho más grande. Metí la mano bajo su pantalón de maternidad que se sostenía con un resorte bastante flojo y dejó de cantar para decirme de nuevo en voz baja:

— Te dije que no quiero, largo que despiertas al bebé.

— Canta o va a despertar.

Al tocar su miembro se puso erecto de inmediato, me excitó la idea de poseerlo justó ahí en la habitación del bebé sin que pudiera hacer ruidos, tal como cuando éramos chicos y se contenía evitando que alguien nos escuchará.


End file.
